The end justifies the means
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Harry has lost his faith in love after several failed relationships and decides to only stick to onenighstands, because obviously love isn't meant for him. Enter Draco, who at first doesn't mind Harry's casual approach to relationships. Until he decides that maybe Harry is the one for him. And he'll do anything to convince him of it. DarkDraco, MPreg, Drarry, OMC/Harry, birthdayfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a birthday fic for one of my dearest friends, pokeyspot. Happy birthday, honey!**

**Now originally this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I kind of got carried away with my writing *coughs* and so I had to cut it into two chapters, because I wasn't sure people would have liked to read a story that was more than 17 000 words long. So yeah, I cut it into two chapters.**

**I also seem to have developed a liking to creating oneshots made up of various scenes. I don't know, it seemed to fit for this story.**

**Warnings: Angst (a fair amount of it - I can't seem to make fluffy birthday oneshots *pouts*), a bit OOC, drama, foul language, MPreg, a Draco who will do anything to get the one he loves (so it will turn dark at some moments). Oh and not edited by anyone else but me. I hope to have it edited soon, but I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find.**

**Also, the unedited version of this story can be found on adultfanfiction dot net under the penname Sasunarufan13 for anyone who is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Pokeyspot, I hope you'll enjoy your long birthday fic! *hugs* And to the rest of the readers, I hope you'll enjoy it as well :)**

* * *

**_Part 1_**

Harry had always been someone who liked to please others. He supposed it stemmed from his childhood when he still had naively thought that if he just did everything his family asked of him, just tried a bit harder to be perfect, tried a bit more to make himself lovable that his family would stop treating him like dirt and would accept him as part of their family.

Of course that never had happened. The Dursleys still hated him after all the things he did for them and even now four years after the war had ended, he hadn't tried to find them. He was finally free of them and didn't fancy hearing Vernon's snide remarks again.

But he still did his best to please others. Still tried to be as perfect as possible so that people would love _him_, and not the hero the public made him out to be.

His eagerness to please was especially obvious in his romantic relationships. After he had discovered he liked boys just a tad bit more than girls when he was eighteen, he had been looking out for a guy who would be able to love him.

The first guy he had a serious relationship with, was a Scot named William Lansbrook. He had nice blue eyes that often twinkled mischievously; a dimple in his right cheek whenever he smiled or chuckled; messy dark copper hair and a very nice body, a reward from the long hours of Quidditch he played.

Harry had been incredibly happy with him. William didn't seem to care for the fact that he was dating a celebrity and endured the paparazzi whenever they caught them going out on a date. He had seemed like the perfect guy, despite his flaws, like not cleaning up after himself; going to sleep late and then not waking up on time. But Harry reasoned, nobody was perfect and he liked William very much. He could put up with the flaws because they weren't that bad.

They had been together for seven months when William told him one evening he wanted to break up with him. To say Harry had been shocked was an understatement, because he hadn't seen that news coming at all. He couldn't think of anything that would have displeased William and had asked the other man tentatively why exactly he wanted to break up. The reason had left Harry dumbfounded: because he hadn't been willing to put out even though they were already seven months together. William told him he was frustrated by Harry's "teasing" and refusal to go further than just hugging and kissing and he was fed up with it.

Harry had been left in shock behind in his small apartment while William went back to Scotland.

Experiencing his first real heart break hadn't been pleasant at all and it was only thanks to his best friends that he had stopped moping around and had went back to dating. However, somehow he had gotten it stuck in his mind that if he had just given William what he wanted, or at least more than what he had been given him, then the man wouldn't have broken up with him. He resolved to be a better boyfriend to the next guy he had a relationship with.

That next guy turned out to be an American wizard, called Michael Bloomsbane, who had been on a holiday in England and whom Harry had met when they had bumped into each other at a small bookstore in London. After apologizing profusely and Michael laughing it off, they had drank a coffee together. Three weeks full of meetings later and they were an item.

Michael had wavy chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes, which had a tendency to make Harry flush whenever they looked at him intently. Remembering why William had dumped him, Harry bought a book full with tips about gay sex and set on reading that one completely, not wanting to disappoint Michael once he would start to pleasure him.

Although he didn't feel ready yet to go to bed with Michael, since they only were together for two months, Harry thought it would be better if he at least gave something to his boyfriend that was more than just hugging and kissing.

So Michael was the first guy he gave oral to. He hadn't really liked it; it had been weird and at the end it had left a bitter and tangy taste behind and his cheeks had felt sore, not to mention his throat, but he had been proud of himself to have taken that step. Plus the fact that he had made his boyfriend climax, made him feel good as well. He could put up with the bitter taste and the sore throat if it meant Michael was happy with him.

Two months after Harry had taken the next step in his relationship, Michael dumped him after they had eaten at a fancy restaurant. It turned out that it didn't matter to Michael that he had been the first guy with whom Harry had taken the next step with and that therefore Harry wasn't perfect in pleasuring him. He plain out told Harry with a sneer on his otherwise gentle face, that he was sick of having crappy blowjobs and that for someone so famous and so powerful, he absolutely sucked (no pun intended) at pleasuring someone else. He left that same day to America again.

It had taken his friends almost two months to convince him to get his act together again and stop avoiding the outside world. After of course they had offered to hex the crap out of the asshole that had made their friend miserable.

For a while Harry stayed single after things had ended with Michael, being far too wary of other men after two disastrous relationship endings. Despite the fact that he had been dumped twice for ridiculous reasons, he hadn't given up hope yet on finding his true love. He just wasn't actively seeking it.

He had just turned twenty-one when a new guy managed to tear his defences down and made him believe he had finally found someone he could spend his life with. His name was Eric Greywater and he had been a Ravenclaw, two years older than Harry.

They had met each other on the yearly memorial held to celebrate Voldemort's death. Harry had sneaked away from the celebrations, not feeling in the mood to accept the many felicitations and offers of gratitude that most people still insisted on giving him, even after four years after the war. Of course there were also the sneers of people who didn't agree with his choice in partners, but he had never given a damn about the constantly changing view of the public on him. He just didn't want to deal with them now.

He had been hiding underneath a big oak tree, when Eric had discovered him. Eric had escaped the festivities as well, having gotten bored of hearing the same speech said over and over again only in slightly different wording.

They had both been surprised when they saw each other and Harry had been prepared to leave until Eric lightly had asked him whether he could hide with him from the crazy fans.

For some reason that had brought a smile on Harry's face and he had shuffled sideways so he could make some space for Eric.

They had talked about everything that came to their mind, avoiding topics as Voldemort and the war itself, not wanting to taint their light chatter with such heavy subjects.

Harry discovered that he quite liked Eric's sarcastic wit and the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about his younger sister who had chosen to study at Beauxbatons and who would start her last year in September. The way he spoke of the girl was very fond and it was obvious they had a great sibling bond despite the many pranks they played on each other.

For the first time Harry had been disappointed when the festivities had ended, certain he wouldn't see Eric again. That was until Eric had suddenly given him a small scrap of paper with his Floo address on it and the question whether they could meet up again.

Despite still feeling a bit wary, Harry had agreed to meet up with him again two weeks later. Granted, his friends had also kind of pushed him to accept the invitation, encouraging him to meet up with Eric, stating it would do him good to go out again.

Eric had taken him to a magical zoo, and Harry had been excited to discover the various magical creatures, safely from behind wards. They had ended the day with a delicious meal, served in a small, cosy restaurant, which was further down the street.

Like a gentleman, Eric had brought Harry back to his front door and there they had kissed for the first time, while butterflies fluttered around in Harry's stomach. Eric had left afterwards, with the promise he would visit Harry the day after again.

Harry thought he had hit the jackpot with Eric. Eric was everything he could ever want for and more; gentle, sweet, funny, gorgeous, good with children as he had proven when he had met Teddy for the first time after four months of dating. Harry couldn't believe he had ever thought he had loved Michael; what he had had with Michael and William was nothing more than a silly crush in comparison to what he felt for Eric.

Even Ron and Hermione had taken a liking to Eric – despite their insistence that Harry accepted Eric's invitation, they had been wary of the man, ready to hurt him at the merest hint of him hurting Harry. Instead they saw how happy the ex Ravenclaw made their friend and in turn they accepted him in their circle of friends. Hermione was delighted to discover she could discuss the rights of various magical creatures with Eric and Ron had found another big fan of the Chudley Cannons, and so they often could be found discussing the team whenever Harry and Eric met up with him and Hermione.

When they were together for six months, Harry felt ready to sleep with Eric. It had been painful, but perfect in the end and he had been glad he had waited instead of giving it up to Michael or William.

Yes, Harry loved Eric with everything in him and he wanted to show that. Wanted to show everyone that they belonged together and loved each other. So two months before Harry would turn twenty two, he had visited a jewellery shop and the saleslady had been all too happy to help the famous Harry Potter picking out a suitable ring for his partner.

To make sure he wouldn't be interrupted before he was ready, Harry told Eric he would be busy that weekend, helping George with the shop and babysitting Teddy in the evening. In reality, he was cooking a (hopefully) delicious meal and having borrowed the nicest dishes and cutlery from Hermione, he had set up the table, lightening up a few candles as well.

He put the ring in his pocket and had taken a moment to calm himself, not wanting to ruin the surprise by making his lover suspicious.

Remembering Eric would be at home because he wanted to catch up on some work, he used the Floo to arrive at his place, thinking that soon they would be living together if Eric accepted his proposal. Butterflies raced in his stomach at the thought of living in one house together.

He had landed in the living room and after checking downstairs, he came to the conclusion his boyfriend was probably upstairs. His suspicion was proven when he heard a soft thump above his head.

Smiling excitedly, he made his way upstairs, thinking it would be fun to surprise Eric.

He managed to surprise him, alright. Eric managed to surprise him as well. Shock was a better description.

He had opened the door with a big smile, a smile that had frozen when he came face to face with something he thought he would never see: Eric screwing a nameless, blond guy quite enthusiastically on his bed. Harry had idly noted that Eric had never shown him that particular face during the times they had made love.

"Harry!" Eric had stopped trusting, shocked to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway. "This is …"

"Not what it looks like?" Harry had finished his sentence, his voice empty of emotions. He had felt numb, his brain trying to understand what the hell was happening.

"I – I think … I'll just leave." The blond had muttered, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. When he had hooked up with the handsome wizard, he hadn't expected to be discovered by his boyfriend. The blond had quickly dressed and had fled down the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving an awkward atmosphere behind.

Eric had slid underneath the sheets, not knowing what to do next. What did one say after being caught screwing another guy?

"Why?" Harry had asked after a long moment of silence. He had thought they had a perfect relationship; they never had any fights, something which Hermione was a bit envious off, though she wouldn't trade Ron for anything in the world. They had a good sex life – at least that's what Harry had assumed. Obviously something had gone wrong. Again.

He started to get the feeling that he wasn't able to keep his boyfriends interested in him. How pathetic was that?

"Harry …" Eric had stood up, stretching out his arm as if to touch Harry.

Harry had stumbled back, his emerald green eyes darkening in fury. "Why the hell did you do this?!"

"Because you're boring, alright!" Eric had snapped and had then blinked, as if he hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

His mouth had opened a few times and closed again, his brain trying to understand the words. "Boring? How …"

"Always doing it in the same position; never wanting to go dance or so; never do something spontaneous. I could go on and on, but the fact stays that you're utterly boring in bed and outside of it." Eric had exploded, his cheeks red in anger and frustration. "Can you blame me for wanting something else?"

Yes, yes, he could blame him. But he didn't have the energy for it.

"Whatever." Harry had sighed and turned around. "You're free to go find someone else exciting then." And if he had sounded bitter when he had said that, well, not like he could be blamed, right?

He had gone back home, had searched Eric's stuff, had thrown it together in a box and then had sent it through Floo to his ex-boyfriend, before closing his Floo to this particular address.

The ring he had given to Luna, who had found it very beautiful and who had started chattering about how the sparkle of it would help attract the Nungles. Harry had just been glad to get rid of it.

His relationship with Eric had been the last one he had. After the break up, he had wallowed in self-misery for a few months, before he had decided that love just wasn't meant for him apparently. He had wanted for so long to have what Hermione and Ron had together: the beautiful love, trust, happiness … But it seemed that that kind of fairy tale love wasn't something he would ever experience.

His friends had soothed him, said he was still young and would find the perfect guy one day. He just had to give it some time. But on this subject, Harry wouldn't budge. After three failed relationships, which always seemed to end because the men weren't satisfied with him, he vowed he would never let himself be hurt like that again. The heartache simply wasn't worth it. He rather be deprived of a lover and be spared the heartache, than giving his heart to someone else again and get it back trampled and spit on.

He was aware he sounded bitter and three failed relationships weren't anything to get bitter about – some people had gone through more before they found someone – but to him, it was all perfectly clear that no matter what he did, his partner would always find something faulty about him.

He refused to be humiliated and insulted again. He still had some self-pride left.

Eight months after he broke up with Eric, Harry could be found in various dance clubs, flirting with any guy he took a liking to at that moment. If a guy was lucky enough to attract his attention, Harry would stop at nothing to get his attention. Once he had it, and had confirmed that guy was interested in him, he would suggest they go to the guy's house for a fun night.

And that was all they would get. After the fun was over, and the guy was sleeping, Harry would sneak out the house, returning to his own, without leaving any kind of note for the bloke to contact him. If, for some miracle, Harry decided he quite liked shagging a particular guy, he would go to his house for as long as he liked the guy. However, there were no dates, no meetings during the day. Only at night they would meet and Harry was interested in only one thing. He was done with love. He only wanted to have fun now.

Of course there were men who fancied themselves in love with him and who were convinced they were made for each other. They were quickly rid of that conviction by Harry and if they dared to persist, they would be met by a nasty hex, which made the unfortunate guys retreat hastily.

There had been one guy who had developed an obsession with Harry and had eventually turned to stalking him, but the Aurors had quickly arrested him when it turned out he had even been planning to kill Harry just so they could be together. He was now serving a life long imprisonment in Azkaban.

Yes, Harry had turned his back to love and had built walls around him that even his best friends didn't manage to tear down. He gave his heart to nobody and was always in control.

Too bad one certain blond would force him to change his life …

* * *

_Four years later (age 26)_

"Blaise, tell me again why you thought it would be a good idea to go to this … establishment?" Draco asked, disdain and exasperation clearly audible in his voice.

The two men were sitting at a large, shiny bar, music blasting in their ears (to talk one had to put a Muffle bubble around them), while other people were amusing themselves on the dance floor.

The dance club, named Midnight Wonder, had opened his doors one year ago and had proven to be very popular. It was located in the middle of London and only wizards and witches were able to see the huge building – the Muggles who passed by, were made to believe the building belonged to a wealthy family that was set on having privacy.

To cater to the needs of their clients, Midnight Wonder had rented several floors: the down floor contained the dance floor and the bar; the second floor was a small restaurant for those who wanted to enjoy a nice meal before they would join the dancing mass downstairs; the third floor were the toilets with a security guard to make sure that nobody stayed behind in the toilets to either do or sell drugs or other activities that didn't have to do with relieving themselves; the fourth till the tenth floor were all single rooms with a king size bed and a nightstand filled with protection potions. Those floors resembled a hotel, which was exactly what Midnight Wonder wanted it to be. Clients who were tired, too drunk or had found someone they wanted to spend the night with (or just a quickie) could go up to one of those rooms and make use of it. The door was sealed with a bubble that snapped into place as soon as the client activated the spell. It wouldn't open before the client was ready or in case there was danger.

To go to each floor, moving stairs were put into place, which were behind a single white door, located next to the bar. Behind the door were six staircases; the client only had to mention the number of the floor and the stairs would take him or her there immediately.

While Midnight Wonder was very tolerable, it had a few rules in place: no drugs, be it either selling or using; no violence; no discrimination; not bringing others in danger. If one broke a rule, they were evicted out of the building and would never be allowed to visit it again.

"You need to relax once in a while." Blaise grinned, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. "I thought you would have loosened up after finally divorcing that ice statue you called your wife, but it seems I have to help you with that."

Grey eyes rolled up in annoyance, the owner of them once again wondering why the hell he had followed Blaise and had not up more of a fight.

Draco and Astoria Greengrass had been married for four years, thanks to Lucius' insistence that Draco should provide an heir for him. Their relationship had been cool at best and downright icy at their worst. They didn't like each other, let alone love. They had tried for two years to conceive a child, until they finally had swallowed their pride and had gone to a Healer to figure out why they couldn't conceive.

It turned out that nothing was wrong with their bodies – except that Astoria's magic had manipulated her body into not receiving Draco's seed because unconsciously she hadn't wanted to conceive a child with Draco. A child would have tied them together forever, and that prospect was apparently too much for her.

They had lasted another two years before bitterness and hatred had taken reign over their marriage and they filed for a divorce, ignoring Lucius' protests. Narcissa hadn't chosen a side, but she had let her son know that he had to do whatever would make him happy.

It was times like those that he was grateful to have a mother like her.

"So you brought me here." Draco's voice was flat. "Marvellous idea."

Blaise chuckled and nudged his shoulder, ignoring the dark glower he received in return. "Lighten up a bit, would you? It won't hurt to relax a bit. I'm certain you'll be able to find someone in here, who meets your high standards." He snorted.

Another glare was thrown in his direction, but he didn't acknowledge that one, his attention occupied by a curvy brunette, who had appeared next to him at the bar. "Why hello there, beautiful." He purred and the woman looked at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks when she took in his handsome face.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin." Draco muttered annoyed and removed the Muffle bubble. He had no desire to hear Blaise flirting with that stupid bint.

He turned around on his round chair and surveyed the dance floor. The crowd was dancing wildly on a song he didn't recognize. Because the club wasn't restricted to only straight people, there were also women dancing with other women, and men dancing with men. Which suited the blond just fine, considering he had discovered in his fourth year at Hogwarts, that while he did like women, he liked men just a bit more.

Maybe he should try to find some bloke, go to a room upstairs and shag him silly before returning back home. It had been a while since he last had a lover.

His gaze roomed over the crowd, trying to find someone good looking enough for him to take upstairs.

So far nobody had caught his attention yet. It wasn't like most of them were ugly; they were just … mediocre looking. There was nothing special about those people that made them stand out.

It would be just his luck that the one night he was here, there would be nobody good enough to attract his attention. Maybe he should just …

_Wait, what?_

Draco blinked and turned his head back to his right, staring at one particular guy who was dancing alone at the edge of the dance floor. His eyes were closed, but Draco would never forget how he looked, after spending almost seven years trying to get a rise out of the idiot.

Harry Potter had grown up very nicely. Whereas before he had worn clothing that had resembled rags and had been gangly; he had put on some weight, and had obviously been working out. The tight blue T-shirt he wore had ridden up a bit, showing a teasing glimpse of nicely defined stomach muscles. His long legs were hidden away in dark blue jeans, that was tight enough to show off his arse, which Draco reluctantly noted, had improved as well. He still wore glasses, but at least now they were trendy and not dorky looking.

Yes, Harry Potter had grown up very nicely. Nice enough to even make Draco consider him his next conquest.

The Prophet had had a field day when it discovered that their famous hero was bent and had devoted weeks producing articles about it, speculating whether he had always known about it or had just discovered it. There had even been a special section created where the public could leave their opinion about the new revelation. That section had only lasted three weeks, before it had been removed again, due to the amount of offensive and rude letters they had gotten.

So Potter was bent and had grown up nicely. It was worth a shot.

He stood up and made his way leisurely towards his unsuspecting victim. When he was almost right behind Potter, he casted the Muffle bubble again. This would be a private conversation. In case it went wrong, nobody would hear it.

The body in front of him tensed when the owner became aware of the sudden shift in magic. Slowly Potter turned around and opened his eyes; they widened a bit when they saw who exactly had approached him.

"Hello Potter. Fancy meeting you here." Draco smirked.

Potter crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face wary. "Malfoy. Never expected to see you here."

"That would be Blaise's doing. He appeared to think that I should relax for one evening." Draco rolled his eyes, not caring to hide his exasperation.

Potter's lips trembled a bit, as if he had to push back a smile. Interesting.

"How awful of him."

Draco inclined his head. "Glad you agree with me."

"Not to be rude or something, but is there a reason why you wanted to talk to me?" Potter asked, sounding curious instead of hostile.

Maybe this would be easier than he had initially thought.

"I couldn't help but notice that you managed to grow up decently." Draco murmured smirking.

Potter looked at him surprised and then a speculative look appeared on his face when his eyes trailed up and down Draco's body. "Didn't know you swing that way." Potter gave him a smirk of his own.

"While I don't bother trying to hide it, neither do I like to flaunt it." The blond shrugged. "If I want someone, I go after that person, whether it's a woman or a man. Although I have to admit that I'm more partial to men."

A small grin appeared on Potter's face. "Is that so?"

"Hm. I do have taste though." He replied haughtily. "And because of that, I couldn't help but notice that you're the most interesting person here tonight."

Potter laughed and threw his head back, exposing his neck. Draco imagined how it would be like to trail his tongue across that skin and licked his lips, feeling his pants becoming a tad tighter.

"A compliment of the almighty lawyer Draco Malfoy? My, it must be my lucky night." Potter teased, his emerald green eyes twinkling in amusement.

Draco thanked the fact that he and Potter had called a truce at the end of the war and continued, "Maybe I can make your luck bigger tonight?"

Potter cocked his head to his left and chuckled. "Normally I don't shag with former school mates, but I think I can make an exception for you tonight." He uncrossed his arms and trailed one hand up and down on Draco's bare right arm, making a tiny shiver go through him.

"How generous of you." Draco murmured and narrowed his eyes a bit.

Potter inclined his head. "Why don't we go to the fifth floor? I'm certain there's a free room there." He suggested and stepped closer; the pupils in his eyes growing bigger.

"Things I need to know before we start?" Draco asked and grabbed Potter's wrist, pulling him along to the door leading to the various staircases.

"I don't do relationships." Potter answered and shrugged when Draco threw him a surprised look. "Too much hassle. And unless you're really good, this is the only night you'll get."

"And if I'm really good?" Draco asked amused. He didn't want to brag, but none of his lovers had ever complained about his bed skills.

Green eyes glittered. "Then there's a chance you can repeat your performance if you're willing."

Draco just smirked in response, excitement starting to race through his veins. He had always wanted Potter's attention from the moment he had realized who he was, and while he had enjoyed riling the younger man up during their school years, he was indefinitely more excited to have him in his bed. Maybe they would finally get rid of the pent up tension between the two of them.

The fourth room on the fifth floor welcomed them and the Lock bubble slid into place the moment Potter set the spell in motion – nonverbally.

Without giving him the chance to say anything, Draco pushed Potter against the door, his head smacking against it with a soft 'thud'. His pained hiss was drown in the harsh kiss Draco forced on him, tongues slipping past parted lips and wrestling with each other. Merlin, but Potter had turned into a good kisser.

Their moans were swallowed by their mouths and hands were frantically removing clothes, both men eager to get naked. They stumbled across the room and finally found the bed, Draco pushing Potter on it.

Potter pulled back and scrambled backwards to make room for the blond. Draco followed him and immediately latched onto a spot right above his collarbone, making the dark haired man underneath him groan in approval.

"Top or bottom?" Potter asked and Draco decided he quite liked the breathless voice the other was forced to use.

He tweaked one of the rose coloured nipples, feeling his body shudder. "Top. I'm not making an exception for the Saviour."

Potter chuckled and he felt his hands sliding around his waist to his back. "Fine by me." Then he inhaled sharply. "Oh Merlin, do that again." He moaned.

Draco smiled and complied, pressing his hips down at the same time he ranked his nails down Potter's sides.

Potter opened his legs wider, welcoming the blond between them and they simultaneously moaned when they pressed together. Hands began their journey on each other's skin; lips slid over each other and over every patch of soft skin they could find and sucked; teeth left behind faint bite marks and bruises.

Somehow they got rid of their underwear and Draco fumbled a bit when it was time to get the lube. Not wanting to relinquish Potter's mouth, he was blindly searching for the small tube of lube that was standard in every nightstand. Finally, after three minutes of rummaging through the stupid drawer and cursing violently, he extracted the small tube, ignoring the soft giggle his actions had caused.

Quickly he squeezed the slimy liquid out of the tube, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up a bit.

Potter raised his legs, opening himself and Draco set upon preparing him, keeping an eye on Potter's face to gauge when it was time to go further.

It was amazing. Feeling Potter's body tense around him; feeling his muscles trying to get him closer; arms circling around his neck, the owner clinging to him; seeing his face contort in pleasure every time Draco managed to hit the right spot; gasps resounding in his ear; his name brokenly moaned.

And then, when they reached their climax, when those deep emerald green eyes bored deep into his own while Potter screamed out his pleasure and his body shook, Draco thought numbly to himself that he wouldn't mind doing this again.

* * *

With a hiss, Harry woke up. The clock showed it was three thirty in the morning. Hm, time to go home then.

His arse was throbbing with dull pain and it took him a few moments before he was able to escape Malfoy's hold – it figured he would be someone who hold his partner while sleeping. Grimacing, he slowly walked through the room, locating his clothes and putting them back on. His wand had rolled half underneath the bed and he bent down to grab it. As soon as the familiar wood was in his hand, he quickly casted a Pain numb charm, not feeling eager to walk the whole way to the Apparation point with his arse feeling on fire. He hadn't thought they had been _that _rough.

_But_, he thought with a satisfied grin, _it had been bloody amazing._

Who would have thought that he would end up getting shagged by Draco Malfoy? Thoroughly shagged to be more precise. Like he had told Malfoy, normally he didn't do former school mates – too awkward afterwards, but Malfoy had always been an exception in his life. At least Malfoy would understand that this night had been no strings attached, unlike other former school mates.

He threw one last glance at the sleeping blond and then left the room. He wouldn't mind shagging Malfoy again if he was up to it. It had been one of the best nights he had had until now.

Still with a satisfied grin on his face, he left the building, waving goodbye to the bartender who shooed him off with a knowing smirk on his face.

Because it was February, the nights were still very cold and he clenched his jacket tighter around him, stepping briskly to the Apparation point. He would go home, take a warm shower and sleep the rest of the night – or early morning he supposed – away.

He had promised he would help Hermione and Ron move later today so he had to make sure he was awake on time. It wouldn't do to get another lecture from Hermione, who seemed to be getting more disappointed with each year that went by without Harry settling down with someone.

He shook his head with a snort and concentrated on Apparating. Five seconds later he landed right in front of his house, that was located at the outskirts of the city. The wards parted for him the moment they felt his magical signature and he went immediately upstairs, throwing his clothes on the white tiles of the bathroom floor.

The shower was like heaven; he groaned when he felt the warm water soothing his muscles. He shifted his feet a bit and felt a slight twinge of pain; it seemed the numbing charm was wearing off. He would be pretty sore later on. But at least it would be a good sore.

After putting on his pyjamas, he climbed in his bed, quickly dropping off to sleep again.

* * *

Harry saw Malfoy again one week later. He had been lounging at the bar of Midnight Wonder (the dance club was quickly becoming his favourite one to visit; not only because the atmosphere in general was nice, but also because it was easier to find some guy who wanted to have some fun), nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, wondering whether he would find some guy tonight to take upstairs, when someone sat next to him and turned to look at him.

"And so we meet again." Malfoy smirked and caught the attention of the bartender by waving his hand shortly. "One Firewhiskey."

"Coming right up." The bartender mumbled and shortly after Malfoy was handed a similar glass with red liquid inside of it.

"So it seems." Harry murmured and turned to look at him. "I'm surprised to see you here without the coaxing of your dear friend."

"I found that this particular establishment agreed more with me than the one Blaise tried to drag me to tonight." Malfoy replied dryly and sipped from his drink.

He snorted. "Zabini seems rather eager to introduce you to dance clubs." He remarked casually.

Grey eyes rolled in annoyance. "Unfortunately. If only he would spend the same amount of energy in his work."

A chuckle escaped Harry's throat. "We can't all be workaholics." He replied teasingly.

A blond eyebrow was raised in response. "Are you putting yourself in the same category as Blaise, Potter?"

"Must be the alcohol." Harry murmured after a moment of silence, blinking.

Malfoy shook his head. "You must be far gone then to put yourself together with Blaise."

"Alcohol impairs judgement." Harry winked and placed his empty glass back on the bar. "Of course I'd rather you don't tell Zabini about it."

"My lips are sealed, Potter." Malfoy smirked and then looked at him intently. "So, anyone caught your attention yet?"

"Why do you assume I'm only here to get laid?"

"Oh please, why else would anyone come here?"

"No, I haven't found anyone yet." Harry conceded and sighed. "I had better luck two days ago."

"Care to have a repeat performance then?" Malfoy suggested lightly and Harry looked at him suspiciously. Had he misjudged Malfoy and was he under the impression Harry would agree to dating him?

Malfoy must have understood his glance, because he continued with a smirk, "Relax, Potter. I'm not planning on dating you – I suspect we would try to kill each other after a few hours or so – I merely suggested we have some fun. I think we can both agree on the fact that that night was satisfying for both of us – and considering you haven't found anyone yet …" He trailed off, his eyes glinting.

"You're lucky you're so damn good in bed, Malfoy." Harry growled and then gripped his pale wrist tightly, dragging him to the staircase. Already he could feel excitement growing in his stomach and his jeans grew tighter. At least he was assured of a good shagging now.

* * *

In the course of the next half year, Draco and Harry would regularly meet up with each other to spend the night together. Of course Harry still sought out other men on nights when Draco wasn't there or just when he wanted to show the blond that he wasn't always his first choice. But their arrangement was a record for Harry. Usually even the men who got the chance to shag him a few times were dumped after four or five nights. That Draco managed to capture his attention for so long was mainly due to the fact that their nights were incredible – as loathe as Harry was to admit that. With Draco he was guaranteed a satisfying night, something that he couldn't always get with men he didn't know.

After confirming what he already suspected, Draco grew bold after a half year had gone by and had asked Harry to meet up during the day "as friends, Potter. Really, there is nothing wrong with being civilized to each other during the day as well."

After hesitating for nearly a week, making Hermione and Ron worried about him because it had been a long time ago since they last saw him so distracted, he had finally agreed to meet up with Draco somewhere during the day.

It had felt weird. Harry had never met up with the guys he had shagged in the middle of the day. The day was reserved for his friends and his work as a private Duelling teacher. But on a sunny Saturday, Malfoy took him to watch a Quidditch match between England and France.

Harry looked around the small, private box they had just entered. It was at the top of the stadium and it gave the best view on what would happen on the field during the match. The box only had two seats, though Malfoy had informed him that the box could be magically enlarged if it needed to.

"How did you manage to get tickets for this match?" Harry asked interested. "I heard they were sold out just three hours after they were put on sale."

"Potter, the Malfoy family still has some connections left in the Ministry." Malfoy replied dryly and steered him to the seats. "It wasn't too difficult to call some favours in and ask for two tickets."

"I bet they were in shock when they realized you were actually being nice to someone." Harry muttered and grinned when a sharp smack was delivered to his thigh in retaliation.

"It would do you well not to irritate the person who delivered you the means to see this highly anticipated match." Malfoy replied, his grey eyes glittering amused.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Harry clucked his tongue, but their attention was soon diverted when the two teams entered the field.

The two men settled themselves comfortably in their seats, eagerly anticipating the match.

* * *

And so slowly they met up more and more during the day; going to Quidditch matches, visiting museums, getting together for lunch at fancy restaurants … There had even been a time when Draco took Harry to Germany to visit the magical zoo (the largest of the whole world) there. That was also the moment when Draco had asked for Harry to call him by his first name – because after all "After all this time, you'd think we would be civilized enough to use each other's first names".

And Harry decided he quite liked these outings. Until he had hooked up with Draco, there was nothing a guy could do to convince him to meet up during the day, but somehow Draco was different. Draco managed to slip past the defences he had built up during all those years and frankly, that scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what to think of the blond wizard. What was it that Draco wanted of him? Did he want someone who could warm his bed? Someone whom he could hold conversations with? A friend with certain benefits? The uncertainty of what the Malfoy heir wanted made him jittery with nerves at times.

He wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to losing the control. From the moment he had made the resolve to not be hurt ever again by someone else, he had always managed to keep the control, no matter what kind of situation he had landed in. Even when his stalker threatened to kill him, he had managed to keep control of the situation long enough for the Aurors to arrive.

But now Draco had taken the control away from him. And Harry wasn't certain whether he liked that.

Their nightly meetings weren't restricted to the dance club anymore either. After a couple of months, Draco had led him casually back to his manor, stating that his bed was far more superior to the ones in the dance club (which secretly Harry had agreed with after having tried out the bed). There were times when they landed in Harry's bedroom (which was something that had barely happened before with other men, because it was often too much of a hassle to kick the guy out after the night), times when they went to Draco's manor and there were even those times when they couldn't restrain themselves and just did it where they were, including but not limited to restaurant bathrooms and even a broom closet at the Ministry when both had been invited to celebrate the end of the war.

Harry didn't know what to think of this new change in his life. After those three failed relationships, he had never let any guy close to him again. Yet, for some reason, Draco had wormed his way into his life and he was confused. What was happening to him?

"Never thought you would be good with children." An amused voice let him known Draco had arrived at the park they had agreed to meet.

Harry turned around and his nine year old godson Teddy stopped chattering to him about his school week.

"I see you haven't kept up with the gossip pages then." Harry replied lightly.

Teddy cocked his head and looked at the blond imploringly. "Uncle, who is he?" He asked curiously, in his high clear voice.

Draco bent down and offered his hand to the young boy to shake, which Teddy accepted warily. "Hello there, Teddy. I'm Draco Malfoy, your cousin."

"I have a cousin?" He asked confused. "Uncle, why haven't you told me that? You said we didn't have a big family aside from grandmother and the Weasleys."

"That's because your grandmother and my mother don't really get along." Draco replied before Harry could form a response. "And your uncle and I didn't talk to each other for a long time because we were busy with our work."

"Oh." Teddy nodded, as if that explanation was good enough for him. "What happens now?"

"I thought we could hang out, talk to each other and get to know each other." Draco smiled and then sat down, although he casted a suspicious look at the ground. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"Okay." The boy nodded slowly and the distrust in his eyes cleared up a bit. "So, are you and uncle Harry friends?"

"You could say that, yes." Harry finally interjected. He had tensed at first, not knowing how Teddy would react to the new addition in their lives. After he had broken up with Eric, he and Teddy had lived alone in his house, only having family and friends as visitors. So Teddy wasn't used to sharing him with anyone else aside from his grandmother and the Weasley family. He had been worried his godson would react badly to seeing Draco – especially if he found out they had a blood connection and nobody had told him before – but he relaxed now, glad that Teddy seemed to accept the new addition.

_But only as a friend_, Harry thought and studied the blond in front of him, whose ears were now being chattered off by the boy he had just met. He wondered whether Draco saw this whole thing as something more than it was. Merlin, he hoped not. He had grown … fond he supposed of Draco and liked having him around. He certainly was a lot more fun to hang around than some of the guys he had picked up the last half year – they still seemed to be under the impression they were the ones who could change Harry's view on relationships.

_But_, he thought, _Draco himself likes this arrangement too much to screw it up_. Draco wasn't the type of guy who would like to commit himself to Harry – while they were compatible in bed and they got along during the day as well, they still had fights which could turn quickly explosive if one of them said the wrong word.

It wasn't unusual for them to ignore each other for days to even some weeks after a big argument; after there had gone by enough time for them to cool off, they met up again, and never mentioned the argument again.

It was a screwed up friendship, but it worked for them. And Harry wouldn't like it one bit if that changed.

"So, ever thought of having children of your own?" Draco's question brought him out of his musings and he blinked dazed, glancing at the blond.

Teddy had apparently grown tired of chattering for the moment and was quietly reading a book – which must have been given by Draco, because Harry couldn't remember Teddy grabbing a book when they went out.

"What brought this question on?" Harry asked surprised and absently scratched the back of his hand when it itched.

Draco shrugged. "I've been wondering about this for a while. You seem more like a family type, so I wondered why you never started a family."

"Teddy is my family." Harry replied tersely. This particular topic reminded him too much of all the arguments he had with Hermione and Molly. Both seemed to think he could only be truly happy if he had children of his own and ignored his numerous protests about Teddy being his son already.

"I know that." Grey eyes rolled up in irritation. "I'm not claiming he isn't. Let me rephrase my question, so your delicate feelings aren't insulted again. Why have you not started a family with a guy and got more children? I'd had figured you of all people would want more than one child."

Harry sighed annoyed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He and Draco had never talked about their past relationships – he knew Draco had divorced his wife, but had always been more attracted to guys and Draco knew Harry was bent from all those articles that appeared in various newspapers when he came out with his first boyfriend. But aside from those little titbits of information, there was nothing else said about the subject. Obviously Draco knew Harry was still taking guys home on days when Draco was either not available or when Harry felt just annoyed at the blond, but they had never spoken about their dreams or wishes. That was just too … intimate.

A part of Harry wanted to ignore the question, but he didn't have the energy to have an argument with Draco now – and an argument would appear if he refused to answer. Draco had never liked being ignored.

"Because there is something about me that makes people decide they are better off without me, okay." Harry huffed and scowled.

"What?"

"It's nothing special really – just that the few relationships I've had had, they always ended because I somehow disappointed them." The dark haired duel instructor shrugged. "I've grown tired of getting dumped because of petty reasons. So I decided relationships aren't for me. I prefer my life as it is now."

Grey eyes looked at him intensely and Harry shifted uncomfortably. He felt like Draco was attempting to read his mind and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

"That still doesn't answer my question – though at least now I know why you refuse every guy who tries to get further with you." Draco began and continued, before Harry could retort, "Aside from your apparent lack of ability to keep partners – which I find somehow hard to believe – do you still want a family or not?"

Harry pursed his lips and looked away, studying a small family further down the road. The father was playing football with his son – who looked to be around eight years old – while the mother was sitting down on a blanket with a baby in her arms, a smile on her face while she looked at her family.

A pang shot through his heart and he swallowed. He hadn't really thought about having a family for a while – he had entertained the notion when he still believed in relationships and back then had thought he would eventually get children when he was older. Hermione had helpfully given him a book dealing with male pregnancy and the various methods to create children in same sex relationships when he had confessed to her he had been worried about not having children of his own when he first discovered he was attracted to men. He still had that book – stuffed in his bookcase, books piled in front of it. He hadn't read it in years, not seeing the need for it when he wouldn't have any relationships.

He had told himself that if he wasn't able to keep his partner interested, why would he risk having a family? Teddy was enough for him.

But somewhere, deep in his heart, the longing for his own family had never disappeared. The sense of belonging to someone, to have other people look like him, to love and be loved … that longing had never completely disappeared, no matter how much he had supressed the thoughts of it.

"Harry?"

He took a deep breath and turned back to look at Draco, who raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to answer. "Alright, maybe I once thought that it would be nice to have a family, to have children. But I got over it. I have Teddy and that is enough for me." He answered firmly.

"So because you got hurt a few times, you're willing to give up everything?" Draco murmured, his look clearly conveying what exactly he thought of that, which made Harry bristle offended. "I never took you for the type to give up that quickly, Potter. What happened to the boy who dared to take risks?"

Harry clenched his teeth and stood up; a nonverbal spell cleaning the grass stains from his jeans. His emerald green eyes looked at the blond icily, who blinked surprised, as if he wasn't sure what he had done to receive his cold response. "That boy grew up and realized that taking risks sometimes aren't worth it." He turned towards Teddy and held out his hand. "Come on, Teddy. We need to leave; otherwise we'll be late and you know aunt Hermione hates tardiness."

The boy quickly scrambled up, his eyes – that had now taken on a grey colour – quickly darting towards Draco, who stayed seated calmly. "Will I see you again, Draco?"

Draco inclined his head. "Of course – I'm certain we'll meet again soon. You can keep the book."

"Thank you." Teddy mumbled with a shy smile and then followed Harry, who stalked out of the park angrily, wondering what the hell Draco had been thinking when he suddenly asked those stupid questions.

He hated the way the whole encounter had left him unbalanced.

* * *

**AN2: And onwards to part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: And here's part 2 of the story. Here Draco decides to go after what he wants in his own way ... So it will be dark at some points.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Part 2**_

Grey eyes narrowed when the door leading to the staircases opened and revealed a ruffled looking Harry Potter, being followed by an equally ruffled looking brown haired guy, who looked to be around his mid-thirties.

The music danced around them and prevented the blond from hearing what exactly the brunette was saying to Harry. It must have been a question, because the Saviour shook his head and turned away from the man, obviously dismissing him. The brunette looked disappointed for a few seconds, before he seemed to shrug the rejection off and soon he had immersed himself in the mass of dancing bodies.

"So not good enough for a repeat performance?" Draco asked, once Harry had taken his usual seat at the bar. He tried to keep his tone as light as possible, but he couldn't prevent a light sneer from appearing on his face.

Since a couple of months he had found he disliked – no, detested was more like it – the way Harry just casually picked up guys and took them upstairs to shag them, dismissing Draco's presence as if he wasn't worth his time. Draco knew what he had gotten himself into the evening he started flirting with Harry – the man had specifically warned him he didn't do relationships. He didn't do fidelity. And why should he? They weren't together; they weren't a couple. They were friends with benefits he supposed.

And while he would have liked the thought of no strings attached half a year ago, for some reason, he discovered he now hated that thought.

"One Firewhiskey." Harry ordered and immediately received one. The bartender knew them both well enough now to know when either of them wanted a drink.

After he had taken a sip from his beverage, he turned towards Draco with a raised eyebrow. "He wasn't bad, but he wasn't spectacular either, so no, no repeat performance for him." Harry chuckled and closed his eyes to savour the burning taste of the alcohol in his mouth.

"You wouldn't have had a sloppy time if you just had waited for me to arrive." Draco snorted and avoided the heavy glance by sipping of his own wine.

"What's the matter, Draco? Are we jealous?" Harry asked teasingly and laughed when the blond threw him a glare.

"Why would I be jealous?" Draco sneered. "I know I'm way better than all those guys you take upstairs. So there's no need for me to be jealous."

Harry pursed his lips and looked at him annoyed. "'All those guys'? You make me sound like a slut." He murmured and his fingers clenched around the cold glass.

"Well, you're not exactly a saint when it comes to that part of your life." Draco shrugged and hissed when a Stinging hex was shot at his leg. "What the fuck, Potter?"

He was taken aback by the dark look Harry gave him. The bright emerald green had dimmed to a dark forest colour – the colour they got when the owner of them was pissed off. Draco had been at the end of that particular colour quite a few times already.

"Listen, Malfoy, I'll say it again: I don't do relationships. I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, stop it." Harry hissed. "You know from the beginning what this would be. If you can't handle it, then feel free to fuck off. We're not together; I'm free to do whoever I want, whenever I want. If you want someone to play house with, go seek someone else. Don't think for one second you're irreplaceable."

"So you're fine with letting people use your body? Fine with never getting a family of your own, because you're too much of a coward to try and take a risk?" Draco spat, his cheeks flushing red in anger. "You're pathetic, Potter."

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Harry snapped and then stormed off, disappearing quickly between the large amount of people.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming up. He was pissed off at Harry and angry at himself for feeling all these new feelings.

He should have stopped going after Harry after the first time they had shagged. He should never have let himself be dragged in further into Harry's life. He should have stopped hanging out with the man when it turned out that his feelings had started to change.

He left a few Galleons behind to pay for his wine and then left the club, ignoring the few people who tried to attract his attention. He Apparated in front of the gate to Malfoy manor and made his way to the building.

He had been given a wing of his own the moment he had reached adulthood and it even had its own private entrance, so he could enter the comfort of his rooms without meeting his parents.

He switched his clothes for a pair of pyjama pants, leaving his chest bare and laid down on his bed, staring broodily at the ceiling.

He hated the way Harry made him feel. The man had always been able to get underneath his skin, to annoy him the most out of everyone he knew. He had thought it would be interesting to bed the man he had mercilessly taunted in Hogwarts; thinking that just one time would be enough for them. Instead, he found himself more interested in Harry, found himself wondering after a while what the man was doing at that moment and when he would be able to see him again.

Found himself growing jealous of all the other men who received Harry's attention, even if he was present at the club. Found himself getting annoyed at himself for even being jealous of other men. What Harry did with other guys was his business, not his.

Even Blaise had started to question what was wrong with him, when he had caught him gazing out of the window instead of handling the paperwork of a new case he had accepted.

This was getting pathetic. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to start meeting up with Harry during the day? Fuck being friends – it was clear they never could be just friends. There was no middle ground with them; there was no way they could just stay in this particular stage of friendship without one of them getting fed up with it after a while.

He clenched his eyes shut and his hands formed into fists next to his hips, when it finally dawned on him that he _wanted Harry_. Not just for shagging only. No, he wanted all of Harry. He wanted to have him; wanted to be the one who Harry came home to; whom he told his worries to; whom he confided him; whom he had fun with. He wanted to care for Harry and be cared for. Wanted to let Harry know he would always be there for him.

When had this happened? When had shagging without strings attached became this, this need to have Harry for him alone? When had it changed from just lust to desire?

The moment he had landed into Harry's bed the second time? The month after? The moment he had proposed they should meet up during the day as well? The moment they had started to use each other's first names and became more comfortable with each other? The moment he had met Teddy and had seen with his own eyes how good Harry was with children?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to have Harry. It made him furious to see the man disappearing with random men upstairs, knowing what they were doing, hating it and yet he couldn't do anything to prevent it, because _they weren't together_.

Something had to change. Their whole relationship had to change. But how? It had become clear as day to him that Harry was too afraid of potential hurt to ever consider another relationship again.

It made him wonder what exactly had happened between Harry and the few guys he had had a relationship with. What had they done to make the man so bitter towards the concept of love?

He exhaled noisily. At this point it was no use to wonder why Harry had become so bitter. He would need to find something to convince Harry to give him a real chance. They could be good together, he was certain of it. They had enough differences to keep their relationship interesting and passionate, and they had enough things they liked to make sure they still had peaceful moments.

He knew they would be perfect. Now he only needed to find a way to convince Harry of the same fact. The man just needed to release some of the control he had; he needed to understand that opening his heart to someone didn't automatically mean that he would be hurt. He needed to learn to trust again and Draco thought he would be able to teach him that.

He just needed to find something …

* * *

It wasn't until he woke up from a very peculiar dream in the middle of that night, that he finally got an idea on how to convince Harry to give him a chance. It was incredibly risky and it could backfire, but coupled with the knowledge he had of Harry and the dream that seemed to show him a possible reality, he was certain that in the end he would succeed.

He only needed to carefully plan everything and see to it that nothing could go wrong.

There was one book in the Malfoy library that had been hidden away in the last bookcase, hidden between various old tomes that nobody had opened in more than a century. It was a book that no Malfoy would ever want to be caught reading it, because it would mean that they weren't completely normal.

It was that book that would help Draco gain the one he wanted, the one he would love if only that person gave him a chance.

Calmly, he stepped out of his bed and pulled on his robe. He had work to do.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Draco was able to set his plan into motion when Harry finally deemed him forgiven for the things he had said the last time they had spoken to each other.

Now he only needed to wait.

* * *

_February_

"I know you hate hospitals, Harry, but surely you realize that you really need to see a Healer?" Hermione murmured and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been throwing up a lot for the past two weeks – we need to figure out what's wrong with you."

Harry groaned miserably and leant forwards in his chair, feeling her hand rubbing his back soothingly. They were in Saint Mungos, waiting for a Healer to call them. Lately Harry had been feeling nauseous a lot and the bathroom had quickly become a place where he spent most of his time now.

His illness prevented him from going to work and his students had been disappointed upon reading the announcement that for an undeterminable period of time, there would be no lessons.

Hermione had found him puking when she had Flood to his house and had immediately ordered him to go to the hospital once he admitted that he had been throwing up for the past few weeks.

Harry didn't like it one bit – he hated hospitals – but there was no refusing Hermione, unless he wanted to meet her temper.

So now they were waiting for the assistant to announce they could go into the office of Healer Longbreek.

"Mister Potter? Healer Longbreek is ready to see you." The brown haired girl announced with flushed cheeks and Harry nodded, standing up.

He and Hermione made their way through the hallway, coming to a stop for a closed white door with a golden plaque on it, the name Alexander Longbreek engraved in the gold.

Hermione knocked firmly on the door and a soft voice called out, "Yes, come in."

Longbreek was a lean, tall man with half long dark blond hair tied back in a low ponytail. His light blue eyes with specks of green in them regarded the two calmly when they entered the office.

He stood up and offered his hand. "Good afternoon, Mister Potter, Mrs Weasley-Granger." He greeted them and both shook his hand. "Please take a seat."

Conveniently Hermione took the seat closest to the door, as if she wanted to prevent Harry that way from bolting out of the office – which he probably would have tried.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Longbreek asked and looked expectantly at Harry, who shifted nervously on his seat.

"Lately I've been feeling tired a lot and nauseous as well." He answered, already wishing the visit was over.

"Do you have to throw up as well, or is it only restricted to feeling nauseous?"

"I've been throwing up every day lately, sometimes multiple times."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Around two weeks I think?"

Longbreek stood up. "Alright, please follow me; I'll examine you."

Harry followed him to the next room and was instructed to sit down on the hospital bed. The paper creaked underneath him when he sat down and Hermione came to stand behind him, offering her silent support.

"Alright, I'll start with a general scan to determine where the problem is situated." Longbreek explained and muttered a spell, which made the tip of his wand glow up light blue. He slowly moved his way over Harry's body, starting with his head, and going downwards. When he reached his stomach, Longbreek blinked when the blue light changed to red. "Mister Potter, please raise your sweater – it seems I need to examine your stomach closely."

With an inaudible sigh, Harry lifted his sweater until his stomach was uncovered. He hissed softly when the wand was pushed against his stomach, followed by three fingers.

Longbreek frowned. "Please lay down, Mister Potter." He muttered.

Harry shared a confused look with Hermione, who had started to look warily, but obeyed the Healer's command, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

Longbreek muttered another spell, which now called up a parchment floating in the air. A quill appeared next to it and then started to rapidly write things down.

When the quill was done and had disappeared again, the Healer plucked the parchment out of the air and read it, his frown deepening and his mouth tightening.

"Do you know what's wrong with Harry, Healer Longbreek?" Hermione broke the tense silence, her own brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Longbreek looked up and lowered the parchment. His blue eyes had turned serious and he looked troubled.

"Mister Potter, are you in a committed relationship?" He suddenly asked.

Harry pushed his sweater back down and blinked surprised. "What? No, I'm not. Why?"

"This is strange." Longbreek murmured and glanced down at the list again.

"What is strange?" Hermione asked impatiently. She didn't like the way Longbreek regarded Harry.

"This would have been easier to explain if you were in a relationship, Mister Potter." Longbreek started slowly. "As it is, I have no idea how this happened."

"What do you mean?" Harry started to get anxious. What did him not having a relationship to do with him puking his guts out every day?

"I have no idea how to break this news, so I'll just be blunt. Please forgive me for that." Longbreek took a deep breath. "It seems that you somehow got hit by the Pregnantes spell. You're almost two months pregnant, Mister Potter."

The noise outside the room seemed to cease and Harry stared dumbly at the Healer. He was pregnant? As in expecting a child?

Vaguely he felt Hermione sitting down next to him and pulling him in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

This couldn't be true, right? He couldn't be pregnant. He would have noticed it if one of his flings had casted a spell. He always took care to locate their wands and see to it that they used the proper spells – he didn't want to catch any diseases after all. So how the hell had somebody been able to cast that particular spell? And why? Why the fuck would anyone do that to him?

Panic started to stretch its tendrils around him and seemed to squeeze his lungs together.

"I take it that you weren't aware someone casted that spell?" Longbreek asked, his eyes studying him intently.

Numbly Harry shook his head.

"Do you know who the father could be?"

"No." Harry whispered and felt his face burn in humiliation. Merlin, what must the Healer be thinking now, hearing that the famous Harry Potter, an example used for children everywhere, didn't even know who the father was of his child?

Fuck, how could his life had reached this point? He didn't even know who the father was of his own child.

Shit, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He hadn't expected to hear he was carrying a child from Merlin knows who when he entered the office today. He had thought it was just a bug. Just a harmless bug that would disappear once he took the right potions.

He could feel hysterical laughter bubbling up, wanting to be released from his throat, but he pressed his lips shut and instead felt his eyes water. He wasn't ready for a child. Hell, he wasn't even ready for a relationship, let alone a child. How was he supposed to care for it?

But maybe he didn't have to. He felt his breath hitch for a moment and heard Hermione asking him whether he was feeling alright.

Of course, he didn't have to keep the child, right? He could get rid of it. He was still in the stage where it could be removed. He didn't have to keep it – nobody aside from the Healer and Hermione would know he was pregnant and if he let it be removed now, nobody else would have to know about it. He wouldn't have to endure the mocking glances from other people, the whispers about how he couldn't keep his legs closed and didn't even know who had shagged him. The papers wouldn't be able to report about his pregnancy, wouldn't be able to give him a new title, something along the lines of **"Harry Potter, Saviour turned Slut"** or something else like that. He wouldn't be publically humiliated.

He wouldn't be able to screw up an innocent life because he couldn't even deliver the child a loving family. The child didn't deserve a father who was afraid of commitment, who was afraid to open his heart again to anyone else.

"Harry, please talk to me." Hermione sounded urgent and anxious and he pulled back from her hug, realizing he had been ignoring the other two occupants in the room for a while now.

He turned towards the Healer and looked him steadily in the eyes, ignoring how quickly his breathing had become. "Can you remove it?" He ignored the shocked gasp of the woman holding him in her arms and continued, "I know I'm still in the stage when you can remove it. How do you do that? A spell or a potion?"

"Mister Potter," Longbreek said slowly, "I'm afraid I can't carry out your request."

"What? Why the hell not?" Harry asked frustrated and clenched his hands into fists.

No, no, the Healer had to help him. He couldn't keep this child, he was too screwed up.

"Because unlike with women's pregnancies, which can be broken off in the early stage, a man's pregnancy can't be broken off. Magic had to be used to create a womb in your body and this same magic enables the child to grow." Longbreek explained patiently. "The child is not only sharing your nutrition, but also your magic. If I were to remove the baby, your magic would get out of control and will mostly likely try to attack your body, resulting in your death. I'm sorry, Mister Potter, but you have to go through with the pregnancy. Unless your life is at risk, the pregnancy can't be terminated. And at this moment, aside from the nausea and the fatigue which is normal, you're in perfect health."

Harry just dropped his head in his hands, desperately trying to keep his tears at bay. This couldn't be happening to him. It just couldn't. It wasn't fair at all.

"In case you decide to give up your child for adoption, I have some pamphlets here that will explain the progress." Longbreek crossed the room and opened a drawer in one of the five cabinets, rummaging through it. "I also will give you the pamphlets regarding male pregnancy and the things you must be aware of." He came back and handed over a small stack of pamphlets which Hermione took because Harry was still hiding his face.

"May I also suggest you talk to the men you have been with two months ago? You're going to need the other father's help. His magic is needed for the baby to grow well." Longbreek continued in a neutral voice.

Harry just nodded, wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, so that he could break down in his own house.

Fortunately Hermione seemed to understand that and quickly ushered him out of the office, thanking and paying the Healer on her way out.

Somehow they managed to go through the Floo without attracting too much attention of the rest of the people in the hospital and landed in Harry's living room.

"Alright, you go sit down while I'll make some tea for you." Hermione pushed him down softly on the dark blue couch and hurried to the kitchen, where she grabbed the kettle, filled it with water, started heating it up and searched for some tea in the cabinets.

When she came back five minutes later with two steaming mugs in which the teabags were steeping, Harry had leant back and was staring at the ceiling, his eyes red rimmed.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it now, but Harry, we need to discuss some things." Hermione said softly and handed over the steaming mug.

"I can't believe this is happening." Harry whispered and stared at the wall. "Who the hell thought it was such a brilliant idea to cast that fucking spell? Now I'm knocked up and I don't even know the father!"

"Try to stay calm, Harry. Getting worked up is not good now." Hermione admonished him gently.

He looked at her miserably. "What the hell am I going to do now, Hermione?"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Alright, first of, we need to determine who the father is. After that, we can think of what you'll do then." Her warm brown eyes looked at him worried. "I know you probably don't want to tell me this, but with how many men have you slept two months ago? And can you remember their names?"

His cheeks burning in shame, Harry tried to remember with whom he had shared the bed two months ago. There had been Draco multiple times after he had forgiven him for the things he had said; there had been a guy named Lawrence with whom he had hooked up for only one night; another guy named Louis, a Frenchman who had been on vacation in England – Merlin, he hoped he wasn't expecting his child; how was he supposed to track him down? – and lastly a red haired guy named Adrian.

"Four guys." He muttered, looking down at his lap. "A Frenchman named Louis, who was here on vacation for a week; someone named Lawrence; a guy named Adrian and," he took a deep breath, "Draco."

Hermione only made a small sound of surprise, obviously not expecting Harry to be still hooking up with Draco, after she had caught them together five months ago.

"Alright, so one of those four men is the father of your baby." She nodded thoughtfully and then grabbed her wand. "Listen, I know a spell that can tell us who the father is. It's been used for centuries and hundred per cent reliable. Would you like me to cast the spell?"

Even though he wanted nothing more than to ignore his pregnancy – which obviously would be difficult once he started showing – he realized he needed to know who the father was. Especially if the Healer was right and the baby needed the other man's magic to develop properly. The baby may be unwanted, but he didn't want to hurt it on purpose. If he didn't have a choice and had to carry the baby to term, he at least wanted to make sure the baby would be healthy. No need to screw up another life.

So he nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his erratically beating heart. He couldn't decipher the spell Hermione uttered next, but he did see the result.

In bright blue words, floating above his stomach, the letters spelled out: **"Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy"**.

He was in deep shit now.

* * *

'_Draco_

_I have something to tell you. I'll be coming to your manor tonight if you don't mind._

_Harry_'

Draco placed the letter down at his desk and looked thoughtfully out of the window, which overlooked a part of their large garden. He had received the letter five minutes ago and thus had two hours before Harry would arrive.

He had a feeling what kind of news Harry wanted to talk about with him and butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. If his calculations were correct, then Harry would be almost two months far now.

A smile broke through on his face. He would finally get what he wanted.

Once he had been allowed back into Harry's life, he had waited until the man had fallen in a deep sleep (which wasn't that difficult after the vigorous shagging they had done) and had casted the spell that would develop a womb in Harry's body. But that alone hadn't been enough.

He knew that Harry still sought out other men on nights he wasn't there and his plan would be destroyed if his future partner ended up pregnant with another man's child. So after the Pregnantes spell, he had casted another spell. This spell was another one he had found in a book in the Malfoy library and had been invented by a man who wanted to be sure that his wife would only bear his children and not someone else's. It essentially made the person subjected to the spell infertile for anyone else, except in the rare cases that the caster decided to remove the spell.

So even if Harry slept with other men, he wouldn't get pregnant from them. He would only carry Draco's child.

He felt guilty that he had gotten Harry knocked up, without the latter knowing of it, but he knew that it would work out in the end. Harry might think he wasn't ready for a relationship or a child, but Draco had seen him with Teddy and Harry was perfect with children. He would be an amazing dad; Draco was certain of that.

And he would prove Harry that he could be trusted with his heart, that he wouldn't hurt him like those other men had done.

It would probably take a while before Harry could accept the fact that they were good together, but they had time.

Still smiling, Draco stood up and went downstairs to eat dinner with his parents when a house elf popped up in his room to announce dinner was ready.

Soon he would tell his parents that he had found someone to spend his life with and that they would be getting a grandchild in the near future. But for now he would keep quiet, until he was certain Harry felt secure in their relationship.

* * *

"Harry, come take a seat. Would you like some tea?" Draco offered two hours later when Harry had shown up, his cheeks flushed and an anxious look on his face.

"Yes please." The dark haired man muttered and took a seat near the fire, fiddling with his sleeve.

"Lippy, please bring us some orange flavoured tea." Draco ordered the house elf, who was waiting for orders near the door.

Lippy nodded and disappeared immediately; only to reappear half a minute later with two steaming cups which he placed on the small coffee table.

"Thank you, Lippy, that will be all." Draco said firmly and Lippy nodded, disappearing again.

He took a seat opposite of Harry and took the mug, sipping carefully of it, savouring the orange flavour. "Now, you said you had something to tell me?"

Harry nodded jerkily and his hands clenched around the hot mug, seemingly not feeling the heat. Grey eyes narrowed and he silently casted a Cooling charm, so that Harry's hands wouldn't be burned.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how." Harry bit his lip. "To be honest, I still don't know how it has happened, except that apparently somebody thought it fun to screw me over." He let out a bitter laugh.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his mug. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I really don't know how to say this, so I – I'm just going to say it." The distraught man took a deep breath and continued, "It seems I was hit at some point with a spell and now I'm pregnant. With your child."

Slowly Draco placed his mug back on the coffee table and studied the man in front of him. "How far along are you?"

"Almost two months." Harry's voice wavered and he noticed it sounded a bit rough, as if Harry had been crying a lot before he came here.

He ignored the guilty feeling that rose up after coming to that realization. Soon enough he would be able to make Harry happy.

He breathed out slowly, formulating his response. He knew he couldn't act too excited because Harry would get suspicious then. "Well, this is certainly a surprise." He finally muttered.

"I'm sorry." Harry suddenly mumbled and he looked down, his hands turning white from the amount of clenching he was doing. "If it was possible, I wouldn't have bothered you with it, but it turns out that removing the baby would cause my magic to go wild."

Draco stared at him sharply, not daring to believe what he had just heard. "You were thinking of removing our baby?" He asked incredulously and sat up straight, his back tense.

Harry stared at him confused. "I – well yeah; it's not like we're together and we planned for it. I didn't want to screw up your life with a baby you don't want either, but well, it seems that I have to carry it full term and …"

"Don't presume to think for one second you know how I feel about children." Draco interrupted him coldly. He couldn't believe Harry had been thinking of aborting their child. Sure, he had expected the man to be shocked and in denial for a while, but to want to get their child aborted?

Harry gaped at him, his eyes wide. Clearly he hadn't expected that particular response. "But, we're not together." He replied helplessly. "Why would you want to have a child with me?"

"For the same reason I want to be with you: I like you. A lot." Draco answered and stood up, coming to sit down next to Harry, who stared at him speechlessly. Calmly the blond removed the mug from Harry's hands and put it down next to his on the table. Then he grabbed Harry's slender hands between his own. "I want to be together, Harry. I understand you had some relationships that ended badly in the past, but that's no reason to shut yourself off for others. I'm not saying we'll be together forever – nobody knows that – but I'd like to try either way. We could be good together and I think you know this."

"Why do you think I would want you as my partner?" Harry suddenly bristled and tried to pull back his hands, glaring at the blond when the latter refused to lose his grip on them. "It's not because I'm expecting your child, that that suddenly means I want to be together with you."

"If you don't feel at least something for me, then why the hell are we still fucking after a year?" Draco sneered and Harry blinked. "Don't think I haven't heard of your reputation after all this time. I know that you usually don't fuck a guy more than three times, yet you still haven't rejected me after a year. If you really didn't feel anything for me, you would have rejected me after a couple of times, whether the sex was great or not." He bent his head towards Harry and heard him holding his breath. He slowly smirked and pushed Harry down, being mindful of his stomach when he slid between two tensed legs. "Just admit it, Potter, that you started to like me. You're just too afraid to admit it because you're still not over your last relationship."

"I am over it!" Harry hissed in his face and his hands shot out to clench down on his shoulders, making him grimace a bit in pain. "Don't fucking think I'm still pining after that cheating asshole! And don't think you're so fucking special, just because I haven't rejected you! You're delusional if you think that we …"

Whatever Harry wanted to say, was cut off when a pair of hungry lips descended on his own and started to kiss him harshly, a tongue prying his mouth open and forcing him to response.

Draco inwardly smirked when he heard Harry moan lowly and he gripped him tighter, letting the man underneath him feel just how much he wanted him.

When breathing became a necessity, Draco pulled back and they both gasped for air, both their lips tingling as if something electric had touched them.

Harry's pupils were large, the green in his eyes nearly hidden by the black. He let his head fall back on the couch's arm and sighed. "Why?"

Draco carefully lowered himself until he was laying down on the couch, though he kept most of his weight off of Harry's stomach, bracing himself with his arms on each side of Harry's chest. "Because I want you. I've wanted you for a long time now, but I didn't want to push you."

Harry laughed breathlessly. "And what are you doing now then?"

"Finally getting what I want." Draco replied calmly. "I know you want me too, Harry, I can see it in your eyes."

Harry's arms came around him and the blond thought that was a good sign. "I'm fucked up."

"Who isn't these days?" Draco piped up and placed a kiss on Harry's collarbone. "I'd be concerned if you were completely normal."

Harry ignored him and went on, "I don't want to get hurt again." For the first time since they had met again, Harry sounded vulnerable, scared. "Every time I thought I had found a great guy, he made sure to let me know at the end how worthless I was as a partner. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Those guys were idiots." Draco said softly and stretched out his hand to caress Harry's cheek; he felt him tremble underneath his touch and wondered how many people had touched Harry there in that manner. "They wouldn't know what's great if it bit them in the arse. I'm not saying we won't ever have fights – hell, we had quite a few already – but having fights is part of a relationship. It's inevitable that we will disagree on some points." He gave him a soft kiss on his nose. "It would be boring if we agreed on everything all the time. Having differences is what makes it so fun in a relationship. As long as we talk out our differences, there's nothing wrong with arguing now and then. And hey, afterwards it makes for pretty good make up sex." He smirked.

Harry snorted and smiled weakly.

"I'm willing to try, Harry. Will you give us a chance?"

It was silent for a while.

"Are you only saying this because I'm pregnant?" Emerald green eyes stared right into his, ready to catch his lie should he utter one.

"No. I admit that it makes it a bit easier to tell you, but I would have asked you to try eventually. The baby just gave me the extra push to do it now, instead of later." Draco answered softly and his grey eyes softened in response.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his green eyes shifting until he looked at the ceiling, his forehead marked with a frown.

Draco let him think, content to just lay there and enjoy having Harry with him – no matter how long it would last. He told himself he would accept Harry's decision, even if it turned out not favourable for him. He wanted to make Harry happy, not miserable.

"I – I think I'm willing to try." Harry muttered eventually and a light blush appeared on his face.

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

This time Harry met him in a kiss that conveyed their promise for a future together.

* * *

_Eight months later_

Light grey eyes met emerald green in wonder.

Harry was holding his one month old son Scorpius against his chest, giving him the bottle with milk.

He still couldn't believe he and Draco had created this beautiful creature. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy. It hadn't been until Harry had heard the baby's heart beating and saw him sucking his little thumb in his stomach when he was five months far that the man had realized he loved the small human being growing in his stomach. He couldn't imagine giving his child away after the birth and at arriving home, he had immediately thrown out the pamphlets about adoption.

Sure it was still scary and he was still afraid he would screw things up, but everyone had assured him he would be fine. He had done (and was still doing) a wonderful job with Teddy, so he would be a wonderful dad to his own biological child as well.

Scorpius had been born through a C-section because even though he had a womb, he wasn't able to give birth the natural way. The contractions had been incredibly painful and more than once he had cursed out Draco for landing him in such a situation until he had been sedated so they could cut his stomach open to retrieve his baby. Draco had been there the whole time, supporting Harry and not minding the verbal abuse he was subjected to.

The moment Scorpius had been laid on his chest, cleaned up and put into a blue crawler, Harry had started crying, not believing he and Draco had managed to create such a beautiful baby. The pain he had gone through to deliver Scorpius had been just a distant memory already then, it being worth it to see his son healthy.

Teddy had been excited to meet his little brother and he was eager to help Harry and Draco with caring for Scorpius, accepting the baby readily as his little brother. Just like he had accepted Draco when the man had moved in to be with Harry and help him with the pregnancy.

Harry's relationship with Draco had been rocky at first, with him not being sure whether he could trust Draco or not. It was one thing to have sex with the guy without strings attached, and a whole other thing to really be in a relationship together. But slowly Harry had started to trust him, and had slowly started to open his heart for the blond man.

There was still some fear lingering that Draco would hurt him like the other men had done, but he was now able to push back that fear, until it was forgotten for most of the time.

He looked up, startled out of his musings, when the door to the nursery opened and Draco entered the room.

"Teddy has gone to sleep." Draco murmured and crossed the room, sinking down on his knees in front of the rocking chair in which Harry was seated. "Seems like he has quite an appetite."

Harry smiled and looked down at the baby, who was almost done with his bottle. "Yeah, I'm glad he's a good sleeper as well." He chuckled softly.

Once Scorpius was done drinking, Harry handed over the empty bottle to Draco, who put it in a small box next to the nightstand, where it would be picked up by Lippy (having followed Draco to his new home) to be cleaned for the next time.

Harry made sure to make Scorpius burp and then carefully laid him down in his crib. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He whispered and Scorpius smacked his lips softly, his eyelids fluttering until he closed them, falling into a deep slumber.

Draco bent down and carefully placed a kiss on his son's forehead, following Harry out the room afterwards. A charm was permanent enabled in the room, letting them know whenever Scorpius woke up or needed them.

After brushing their teeth, they both climbed into the bed and settled down. Draco opened his arms and Harry slid into them without hesitation.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

They shared a sweet kiss and then closed their eyes.

Their relationship was not perfect, no. They still had arguments, but they had learnt to talk them out instead of running away from them.

Harry didn't know what the future would bring for him, but whatever it was, he was certain he could handle it. As long as he had his family at his side, he could do anything. Even opening his heart for Draco wasn't that scary anymore. Yes, in the end love was worth it to risk his heart and he was thankful for Draco to have shown that to him.

* * *

**AN2: And this is the official end of the story. What do you think of it? I hope you liked it!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my other stories (both written and planned ones) please visit my profile.**


End file.
